


His Keeper

by eroticincubi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Computers, F/M, Google - Freeform, Laptop, Loki - Freeform, Reader Insert, Technology, Teenagers, Thor - Freeform, iPad, kidnappng, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just an averaged teenage kid trying to enjoy the start of your summer vacation. However you're kidnapped and brought across the universe to a place you never thought existed only to meet someone who isn't nearly excited to meet you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in Deviantart. Someone requested a teen!Reader x teen!Loki fic where you (the Reader) will teach a teenage Loki all about Midgard.

“How much longer?” you ask softly as you stare at the clock on the far side of the wall, it was the last day of classes and you couldn’t wait until the start of Summer vacation.

Finally the last bell of the year rings and you bolt out of your seat, run out the door and you head straight for your locker. At last you no longer had to worry about homework, midterms and more importantly finals! At least for a while.

“So whatcha plan to do on your summer?” Leslie, your best friend since you two were in diapers asks, she leans against a closed locker next to you and her bright green eyes stares at you expectantly.

“The honest truth? I’m looking forward to sleeping in. Maybe I’ll wake up at ten or noon. Noon would be cool.” You joke, Leslie smirks and playfully punches your nearest arm, “But seriously I don’t want to do anything that requires a lot of thinking, I just want to have fun maybe finally beat that level of candy crush on my phone.”

“Oh come  _on_  __________! Seriously you’re just gonna veg out all summer? Let’s hit the beach or at least the mall, free air conditioning at the mall.”

You laugh and decide to indulge her, “Okay the mall it is, I gotta go though, mom and dad won’t be home from work for a good couple of hours so I’ll have the house all to myself.” You waggle your eyebrows at your bestie as you grab your back pack and shut your locker one last time, “I’ll call you tonight okay?”  
  
“Later _________!”

You manage to get home in record time, “Hello!” you call out as you enter your house and as you had expected, no one called back out to you in return. No mom and no dad; wicked cool. Grinning  you drop your bag by the couch which was a little close to the front door and you head into the kitchen for some (y/f/f) ice cream. Ooh whipped cream! Oh yeah and chocolate syrup… what? No cherries? Lame.

Gathering all the ingredients on the kitchen counter you raided the pantry for a bowl and the drawer for a spoon. Scooping out a mini mountain of ice cream into your bowl, you added the rest of the concoction together then headed into the direction of the living room where your dad recently bought the brand new plasma flat screen 64 inch television set. Oh yeah… it was effing brilliant! You  _love_  the summer break.

Turning on the tv set you flipped through channels until you spied a red headed man wearing a green patched suit and was carrying a boulder size clot of dirt into a pristine looking house from outside the window. The man then plops the dirt onto a serving plate on the dining table. _“Wow! My first real mud pie!”_  the little girl said in the movie. Ah good old  “Drop Dead Fred”.

As the movie progresses you earlier finish your ice cream sundae then leave the used bowl on the coffee table not wanting to get up just yet. You were just getting to the end of the movie when someone had pushed the doorbell followed by a loud couple of knocks. Getting up you go to answer the door when there was a delivery guy standing there.

“Afternoon Miss,” the delivery man says and tips his hat to you, “Would you mind signing for this?”  
  
“Uh, what is it?” you ask looking skeptically while holding the electronic device in your hand to sign for the large package.  
  
“Don’t know Miss, I just deliver the packages, I don’t ask.”  
  
With a shrug you sign for whatever it was in the long cardboard package. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think someone could fit a body in the package.

“I’m sorry Miss, what is your name?”  
  
“__________,” you say absentmindedly as temptation to open the package overtakes you.  
  
“Then you are the one he wants.” The delivery man says and you turn to look at him when he began to glow a golden light and was now currently wearing what you can only think is medieval armor, “__________ of Midgard,” the man spoke very cordially and you had to stop yourself from grinning because this had to be some obvious prank, “You have been summoned by Odin Allfather to come to Asgard on a special assignment. You will come with me at once.”  
  
“What the hell is this? Am I on Punk’d or something? Did my parents put you up to this?” sure you were no prankster or anything then again you did like a good joke but only for a certain period of time.

“You must come with me, we haven’t gotten much time.”

“Dude, I don’t know you so I’m gonna say n—“  
  
You were just about to close the door on the guy when there was a blinding cylinder shaped light that surrounds you and you soon find that you were transported somewhere else.    
  
“Something tells me that we’re not in Kansas anymore…” you murmur to yourself as you take in your surroundings and even more so when you look over at the exit to see the large crystal rainbow looking bridge heading toward a vast bight and golden city, adorned with an impressively large golden palace.  
  
You also find that you had your backpack with you and in it was your iPad, iPhone as well as your laptop. They could come in handy, perhaps whoever lives here has have WiFi…

You and the guard soon reach the inside of the palace until you were greeted by an elderly old man sitting atop a large golden throne. A King? Really? No freaking way.

“This is the girl?” the old King addresses the Guard that had brought you, who nods once then was dismissed. Odin then turns his one good eye toward you, “I trust that the guard was discreet when he collected you?”  
  
What did you say again?  _“Yes your Majesty? Yes your Highness? Yes my Lord?”_

“Well, girl?” he asks you expectantly and it was enough to shake you out of your train of thought, “Erm y-yes sir!” there was nothing wrong with calling him sir, it would show that you were at least trying to be polite, it’s how your parents raised you.

Odin smirks and stands then walks down the small flight of stairs from his seat to the polished floor, “Come with me then, we shall talk along the way.”  
  
“I’m sorry sir,” you say nervously, you didn’t want to insult the man, although he looks as old as dirt he gave you this impression that he could still do you great harm so why risk it? “but where are we going? The only thing the guard told me before bringing me here was that I was to be given a special assignment?”

“Ah yes, it is quite special indeed,” the old King says mysteriously, “Step lively now girl, I am taking you to see my youngest son.”

Oh God, what was this? He’s taking you to meet his  _son_?! Was he planning to marry you off to him or something?

Gathering up what little courage you had left you cleared your throat to address him again, “Excuse me sir, but in my world I am sixteen years old, I’m not ready to get married yet.”  
  
Odin stopped in his tracks then turns his head to look at you stoically, until you can see humor twinkle in his one blue eye, “My dear child,” he chuckles like a grandfather would have, “that is not the reason as to why I want you to meet my son, I have had my eye on you for quite some time and I found you to be the perfect candidate to keep my son company. He’s a bit shy and I am sure with your guidance he can grow out of it.”  
  
You then begin to blush profusely and you nod, then ducking your head slightly you quietly followed the elder man down a vast hallway until you came to a large golden laced door. There were two guards posted at either side of it and they bowed simultaneously the moment they saw the old King.

Odin knocks on the door before opening it and steps in first before holding the door open for you to follow him.

“Loki, there is someone I want you to meet. This is __________, she will be staying with us for a few months.”

The young man didn’t even look up at either one of you as he kept his position on the elongated looking couch, a dark colored book in one hand while his other hand was curled into a fist and he was resting his cheek against it.

“Father,” the young dark haired man addressed him, while sounding really bored as he turned the page, “what sort of intervention are you planning now and why did you bring  _that_  with you?”  
  
“Excuse me?  _That_? I am not a that!” you say angrily and proudly while you cross your arms over your chest.

Both Odin and Loki looked to you, Odin on his part looked very amused by your reaction, “Wonderful, you’ve brought one that can speak, what other tricks will this new pet of mine demonstrate?”

“Mind your tongue boy, __________ is not a pet; she was brought here to teach you about the ways of Midgard in other words you are in her keep until she is sent back.”

“In her keep? Really?” he smiles slyly at his father as if the old man had made a joke the young man then shrugs and returns his attention to his book.

“I will leave it to you child, I know you will not disappoint me,” Odin looks at you one last time until he leaves you alone with Loki.

Oh great so now what?

“I don’t really care, stand there like a stature if you want so long as you don’t touch anything or bother me.” He said as though he heard your thoughts or maybe he just did?

Taking your backpack you head to a small corner in the room, you open it and you take out your iPad first. As suspected you didn’t have any internet communication so surfing the web was out of the question, which meant your lap top wasn’t going to work and neither was your cell phone. Great.

Instead you quietly open up the app to play plants vs zombies, it was one of your favorite computer games and you were ecstatic to find out they had an app for the iPad. Hearing the little jingle of the theme song made you smile just a little and since you were already mid game you had enough slots to pick as many plants as you wanted. Choosing your favorite strategy combination, you then start the game,  _“The zombies are coming!”_  said the familiar eerie voice just as zombie after zombie began to march across your backyard, some even had duck floatie devices so they could invade your pool too!  
  
“What’s this then?” you hear Loki ask as you look up at him and he crouches down next toy you to stare at the black tablet in your hands. He then watches as plant after plant begins to defeat the onslaught of zombies marching across the screen.

“It’s called an iPad. It plays games, music and you can basically download any app you want and you can surf the internet if you have a connection.” You say easily until you notice that Loki was looking at you blankly as though you spoke a different language entirely.

“Sorry,” you smile sheepishly and apologize sincerely, “Hmm how can I explain it in an easier way?” you mutter and think quickly, “Okay it’s a sort of communication device. We have this thing called the internet and pretty much you can be on one side of the country and talk to someone on the other side of the world instantaneously.”  
  
“Ah, I believe I understand. Show me this “internet” of yours.”

“Well I can’t, we’re not on earth and I seriously doubt I can get a signal anyway.”

Loki looks at you then down at your iPad. Silently he takes it out of your hands then runs his hand over the back and front of it, a golden glow emanated from his palm, “Hey don’t break it!”  
  
“I’m not, trust me,”  
  
“I trust you about as far as I can throw you.” you retort and cross your arms across your chest, Loki's eyebrows furrowed curiously at your words as he turns to stare at you.

“I thought humans were weak creatures…”  
  
“It’s an expression, I can’t possibly lift you up and throw you so what I mean to say is that I don’t trust you at all.”   
  
He looks at you suspiciously, firstly into your (y/c) eyes then down the length of your body then back up again, “Do you always do as you are told?”

“Only when I think it necessary,” you sneered, even though Loki was (in your opinion) one of the most good looking guys you had ever seen in your whole life, "And don't change the subject, you break my iPad I'll break your face."   
  
"Heh are all humans this arrogant as well?" he really was a mean little shit and that was something you find to be repulsive. Why was it that every good looking guy you had the chance to meet end up being real assholes in the end? It just didn’t make any sense.

“Here try it now.” He says and hands you back your iPad.

You tap once on the safari icon and at once you were welcomed by the google page, “Cool! It actually works!” you grin and begin to type.

“I told you that you could trust me.”  
  
“Whatever, you want to learn about the internet and Earth or what?”  
  
“Your manner of speaking is quite odd indeed…”  
  
“Heh, look who’s talking,” you smirk, you didn’t notice how much closer Loki was to you now and you didn’t seem to mind it, for the time being anyway.

You then begin to explain to Loki as best as you could about the ways of Midgard by using your trusty tech now that he had a way of making them work for you. The two of you continued into the day until the sun begins to set and it was time almost time for dinner which would be served in the main dining hall.  
  
“I should call my parents they are probably wondering where I am, I’ll tell her that I’m staying over Leslie’s, oh she’s my best friend and I know she’ll cover for me.”

“And she lies as well,” Loki smirks slyly, “perhaps your being my pet might have its good qualities.”  
  
“Hey I’m no one’s pet!” you glare at him which only serves Loki to laugh at you and he cups your chin, his sea colored eyes look down into your (y/c) ones; you feel your cheeks redden.  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot believe that you started a food war in the dining hall.” Loki’s voice had sound tired, perhaps it was. After all, he did fight tooth and nail to get you both out of the dining hall.

“Dude I still can’t believe we got out of there ALIVE!” you laugh and you feel for your hair which was sticky from whatever food that got stuck in it.

“The best thing you can do now is wash off.” You hear him say, though you could practically hear the smile in his voice as you turn your attention to his still clean state.

Darn him and his magic… You knew for a fact that only asking Loki to magic away all the food you’ve got caked on your body was asking for trouble. He might even ask for a favor since he would have been doing you one had he used his magic, so washing off the old fashion way was a better option.

“Speaking of washing off,” you say as you open and close your now sticky hand, ew gross was that gravy in your hair? It smells like it, “since I’m gonna be staying here do I like get my own room or are we sharing, cause I don’t normally share.”

“As far as I know we are sharing a room,” Loki’s voice now sounded cautious as you both near his bedroom door.

“Great,” you roll your eyes, “just great,” you feel your cheeks flush then you give the older teen a look, “Then that means no peeking while I’m in the shower, got it?”

Loki snorts rudely though you could see a small blush on his high cheekbones, “As if I even want to look at you in the bath, mortal.”

“You’re such a lying pervert!” you laugh and you see the dangerous flash in his ocean colored eyes turning to you which almost immediately makes you stop your fun of teasing him.

“Let’s be honest then, I don’t like you, I don’t have to like you or keep your company, you are only following me because that is what my father wants. So long as we act as though this plan of my father’s is working we are only placating him from being suspicious.”

“Dude I seriously don’t care, just don’t touch my stuff or come anywhere near me. In fact don’t even breathe on me.”

“For once we are in agreement, mortal.”

“And my name is not mortal, it’s __________,” you huff and enter the bedroom while heading for the large brass and silver themed bathroom.

Spotting a large tub you look inside only to find it empty. You didn’t see any knobs at all that would help you fill the tub with water.

“Hey Loki?” you call and turn back to the slightly open door, “Um, how do I fill the tub?”

Loki rolls his eyes and gently pushes you aside, “Step aside  _mortal_ ," he punctuated your title quite obviously and he magically fills the tub with a gesture of his hand, you thought it was the coolest thing though you would never admit to it out loud.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s a simple spell; even a cognitive child could do it. Well a cognitive child of Asgard that is.”

“You’re such an ass,” you glare and you proceed to push him out of the bathroom so you could bathe in peace.

The moment the bath had filled the water stopped flowing. It seemed to be automatic or something. Whatever, so long as you could wash off and sit in a tub that was going to be awesome!

Stripping down to your birthday suit you step into the bath and it was as if you were immediately zen-ed out. You felt so relaxed and the water both felt and smelled so freaking GOOD! You start to hum one of your favorite songs while you washed yourself off, the then lift one of your legs out of the warm bath when Loki bursts in with a panic shout.

“___________! ___________! Your communicating device is making a weird--!” he stops in mid shout and you turn to look at him over your shoulder, your face red and not from the bath either.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” you scream as you try your best to cover yourself up with your arms and hands while submerging yourself up to your neck in water, “GET OUT!”

You spy some bottles of liquids close by the bath tub and you begin throwing them at him one handed until he shuts the door still red in the face, “Idiot…” you say to yourself and you quickly rinse your hair and body so that another incident like that didn’t occur again.

Later after you’ve finished your bath, you find a few Asgardian type dresses in the closet that looked as if they fit you along with matching slippers. You dry yourself off and tugging on the clothes; you slip into the flat comfortable slippers and step out of the room.

Loki was lounging on his couch in the same manner as to when you first saw him, a book was in his hand though as you look closely at it, you noticed that it was upside down, or at least to you it did and you couldn’t help but smile, “And he can read upside down,” you retort while reaching for your phone over the small table.

“It’s my mother…” you mutter mostly to yourself and from the corner of your eye you can see Loki flip his book before burying his nose into it.

You called Leslie earlier letting her know that you needed her to cover for you by saying that you were staying over her house even though your weren’t. You had also told your best friend that you would explain everything later but that you were safe.

"I should call her back but then she'll start asking questions... I'll text her," you decided and quickly sends her a text to which you mother responded by calling you again. CRAP.

"Hello?" you answer sheepishly.

"Where are you?" you hear your mother's voice say sharply.

This was going to be a long night.

**~*~**

The following morning you walk side by side with Loki as thoughts from last night replayed in your mind: your mother yelling at you for lying that you were over Leslie's and then interrogating you as to where you were and that she would go and pick you up.  
  
Of course telling your mom that you were half way across the universe was not going to fly and unless she can get a rocket from NASA or whatever there was no way for her to come and pick you up. You mention that you would be back before school starts again in the fall and that you would call her every night before you went to bed; at least in that way you could give her peace of mind since you now have the means of communicating with her.  
  
You tell your mom that you love her and to give your best regards to your dad too then you hang up before your mom could get you caught in the jumping rope of interrogation again.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're still upset about the night before," Loki interrupts the silence between you two as you reach the dining hall for breakfast, "I don't know why you didn't just lie to your mother about your location,"  
  
"You don't know my mom..." you murmur and shrug.  
  
Loki was about to say something else when you both hear a loud booming voice coming from behind the two of you.

"BROTHA!"  
  
"Oh for Hel's sake..."  
  
"Brother have you finally decided to join-- oh hello gentle lady," said a tall blond young man, "who might you be?"   
  
"She's mine Thor," Loki sneers and steps between you and Thor, "Father gave her to me,"  
  
"She's from Midgard is she not?"   
  
"What does it matter? She's mine."

"Excuse me but I do believe that I belong to myself," you snap and gently push Loki to the side so you could meet with Thor properly, "Sorry about that, I'm __________, it's nice to meet you!"

"Tis a pleasure Lady __________, I am Thor, Loki's elder brother," He takes one of your hands and gives it a kiss, his clear blue eyes meeting your own (y/c) ones makes your heart hammer fiercely in your chest, you then feel your face burn and you suddenly felt shy.  
  
"No need to be shy my lady," Thor's jaw dropping, heart warming smile transforms you into a puddle on the floor, okay this guy was charming, even  _you_  had to admit it, "I will not harm you."  
  
You hear Loki snort next to you and you choose to ignore him, "Will you be joining us for breakfast? I must ask how did you manage to get Loki out of his room? He usually eats in his room," Thor asks amused at Loki's sudden possessive attitude, you however didn't like it at all nor did you care for it.  
  
"I told him that if I got lost out here by myself I would tell one of the guards to take me to see the King where I would then explain to your father about Loki's negligence and disinterest to learn about Midgard," you say then you see Loki from the corner of your eye turning to face you with an angry look on his face, "And don't look at me like that Loki, I don't care for being glared at." You cross your arms and look away from him.

"Why you--!" Loki begins and is then cut off by Thor who chuckles amused by both your antics.  
  
"Well Lady _________, if you don't mind it, I would be most honored if you consented to allowing me to escort you to the dining room."

"What?" you ask looking at him with wide surprised eyes, you face felt hot again.  
  
"Care to accompany me for breakfast?" Thor asks differently and offers you one of his hands to take into your, which you find unable to resist.  
  
"Sure!"

"Excellent and if you do not mind it, I wish to learn about the ways of Midgard as well, will you tell me?" Thor then wraps your arm around his and the two of you start down the hall.

"Um yeah! I can do that!"  
  
"Brother are you joining us?" Thor now looks over his shoulder at Loki and you follow his gaze as well only to find Loki standing still and watching the two of you walking arm in arm.  
  
"No," he glares and turns on his heel, "Tell the servants I want breakfast brought to my room," he then starts walking back and with your free hand you reach out to stop him but the words were caught in your throat; you didn't want him to leave...  
  
"Do not worry about my brother Lady __________, he can be selfish and a brat at best but eventually he will come around. He is very loyal to the ones he holds both in the highest regards and dearest to his heart."

"I don't understand," you say turning to Thor who was still smiling kindly at you, "I didn't want him to leave,"  
  
"Believe me, I did not want him to leave either but it seems to me that he fancies you more than I had anticipated."

"What? Fancy?!" you blush harder than before as thoughts of Loki liking you even a little bit causes all sorts of thoughts in your head, "That's dumb, all he does is insult me and doesn't even bother to learn my name, he likes to call me "Mortal" I mean yeah I'm human and all but I do have a name."  
  
Thor laughs as you both continue to walk down the large elegant hallway, "Now I see why he fancies you Lady __________, you have a charm all of your own."  
  
"Pfft, no I don't, I'm just honest," you brush off his complement with sarcastic humor and he stops to open the large wooden doors for the both of you.  
  
"Well your honesty is quite refreshing especially for Loki who is the known as the silvertongue Prince. I have the belief that you can help balance him the more I get to know you." he smiles charmingly again and pulls out a chair for you to sit then sits down in his own chair on your left.  
  
"Can you tell me a few things about him? Or about you? Or both?" you suggest while trying to change the subject, Thor must have suspected this and nods.  
  
"Of course what would you like to know?"  
  
"Can you do magic like Loki?"

"No, I do not possess the magical ability but our mother does he learned from her."

"Can I learn magic too?"

"It's possible, though I think you have a higher chance of learning the ways of the Warrior than that of the Magician."  
  
The two of you became fast friends after that, it was much easier to talk to Thor and he was a lot more likable than Loki who acted very coldly toward you after you return to his room. You find Loki perched in his favorite spot with a book in hand.  
  
"Had fun with Thor did you?" he asks with his eyes still on the page he was reading, if he was reading at all.  
  
"He was very nice," you admitted then you smile deviously, "are you sure you two are related?"  
  
Loki huffs and turns the page.  
  
"We missed you at breakfast," you say then catch yourself thinking back on Thor's words, "I mean they missed you, um Thor and your parents, yeah."  
  
Now Loki looks up to stare at you with the beginnings of a knowing smile on his face, "Why would they?"  
  
"I don't know," you shrug dismissively, not liking how he was smiling at you like that, "Cause you're family or whatever?"  
  
"'Family or whatever'." he mocks you and this time you glare at him for doing that, it was one of your biggest pet peeves, "Charming,"  
  
"Tsk, whatever," you snort then you walk over to where your stuff was and you take out your lap top and a pair of ear buds. Connecting the ear buds to your lap top you turn it on as well as turn on your iTunes to listen to your favorite playlist.  
  
You were currently listening to your favorite song while surfing the web looking at clothes you wanted to get or at least clothes you want to ask your mom to buy for you. They weren't designer things but they were still pretty nice clothes and comfortable looking as well.  
  
You feel one of the ear buds gently pop off and you look up to see that Loki was the one to tug it off; the thin cord with the ear bud attached was held between his fingers. 

"What are you listening to?" his voice was quiet almost dangerous.  
  
"Music," you utter while holding his gaze.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Loki sits down next to you and returns to his book quietly. After a while he breaks the silence again, "This Midgard music... I like it."  
  
Without saying a word you smile as you both continue to enjoy both the music and each other's company.

_TBC..._


End file.
